Resident Evil Alchemist
by xUchiha Sasukex
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric stummble upon a strange city called Raccoon city. Along the way thay meet a beautiful girl named Sashami Uzuki. P.S: chapters 5 and 6 are up!
1. Entering Raccoon City

This is the first ever fanfiction that I've ever done so when I finish it please tell me how I did. This is

actually a Television/Video game story. I thought of it the day I beat Resident Evil 3 again and when

I watched Full Metal Alchemist the 1st episode.

P.S: I don't own Edward or Alphonse Elric. That sucks! But I do own Sashami and her sister Ashlin Uzuki

* * *

Resident Evil Alchemist

Chapter One: Entering Raccoon City

"God dammit it's so hot! I hate the desert and I can't transmute because of all this damn sand! If

I had some grass I could turn it into some bread. Shit I'm hungry." Edward was always complaining

like that.

"Al...," Ed raised he's head groggily from the place he had fallen.

"Ed...uh...I sunk again." Ed looked from side to side puzzled.

"Al is that you? Man your gonna have to more careful. Now where are you?" Ed really

hated when he sunk. It just made more work for him.

"I'm over here!" A metal hand shot out of the sand gripping Ed's auto-mail leg. It took Ed

a few seconds to register it. After all he couldn't feel anything that touched it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AL IT'S GOT ME!" When Al broke the surface of the sand

he saw Edward screaming he's lungs out about something got him? He was so

weird everything he did was unpredictable.

"Brother it's okay it's just me. Why would you be saying something got you anyway?"

Now it was Al's turn to be puzzled.

"Well...something could be under the sand and...uh..got me?" Ed looked mortified.

Which was weird cause usually he was never embarrassed about anything. Like,

whenever he was around cute girls he would never blush. If Al had been human he

was sure he would of. He had always secretly had a crush on Winry, but never told

anyone. Not even brother.

"Okay." Al was always good at sounding sarcastic. Ed gave him a sour face and they

continued on to who knows where.

Eventually they got to a oddly large town. Most towns weren't that large in the desert.

But it was strange because the city looked deserted. Well, at least they wouldn't have to

buy anything(if there was anything to buy)While doing the walking they noticed blood

on the streets and buildings on fire. There were shattered windows and the glass was

scattered on the sidewalks. Also they found corpses of people that appeared to have been

eaten buy something. Ed began to get worried. _What happened here? This is a huge town,_

_but there's no one! _Ed had suspicions that someone or something killed everyone.

They continued down the ruined street for a few minutes. They noticed many odd things like

bodies, blood everywhere, and in a lot of buildings it looked as it there had been a struggle.

They had just came from inside the Police Station where they had noticed the dog kennels

were busted open when Al suddenly stopped right in front of Ed. Ed's face smashed into

the hard metal in front of him blooding his nose.

"Hey Al! What's the big idea," But Ed's screaming fell on deaf whatever Al hears with.

"B-brother...look at that!" Ed quickly turned around when he heard Al stammering.

Ed turned his head to where Al was pointing and his jaw dropped. The sight before him was

a small child being eaten by a tall man. _He has...only...one arm! _Ed's mind was screaming at

him.

**_Mrs. Edward Elric: Well, I tried. AND I WON'T NO FLAMERS! Just things to make the _**

_**next chap. better.**_

_**Ed: Man that's creepy.**_

_**Me: What is?**_

_**Ed: That guys eating a kid.**_

_**Me: Yeah, well, gotta gross em' out!**_

_**Ed: Please Review.**_


	2. Sashami the Spirit Alchemist

Author note: Sorry about the last chapter it wasn't very good. Well, I'm still getting used to this, sorry again.

P.S: I still don't own any of these characters except Sasahmi and Ashlin.

**I'd like to thank my friend Jen for helping me with the second chapter. Thanks Jen!** **Love you! Also I'd **

**like to thank my mom for giving me her writing skills. Thanks mom!**

**Second Chapter: Sashami the Spirit Alchemist**

A cold shiver ran down Edward's back. _What the hell is going on?_ Ed's mind was spinning in a circle. As the man

moved closer Ed took a clumsy step backwards and tripped on some burning debris. Before he hit the ground Al

put a hand under him and barely caught his sleeve.

As the man moved closer he began to moan in a low terrifying way. He's mouth dripped blood from the girl he

had just eaten.

"Stay back! I'm warning you," Ed growled and clapped he's hands together.

When the man didn't respond Ed put his hands to the ground, but nothing happened. Ed tried again, but to no

avail.

"Dammit! Why isn't it working?" Ed put his hands out to blocked the man from grabbing him, but Al reached

around and hit this crazed man in the stomach sending him hurdling back into a building.

"Damn! Why couldn't I use alchemy! It doesn't make any sense. It's as if something was disrupting it." Ed

began to ponder over this thought as Al went over to check on the man he had struck.

"B-brother! He...He's not there anymore!" Ed ran over to the crumbling hole in the side of the building where he

had been knocked to. _What in the hell is going on? Any human should be dead or at least unable to get up. _Ed

knew this for a certain fact.

A sound caught Ed's and Al's attention, but before they could turn around the_person_ delivered a severe bite

to Ed's neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Al get him the fuck off before I kick his ass!"

Al ran over and pushed the cannibal off of Ed. The bite Ed got was gushing out blood all over his shirt and spilled

to the ground along with him. He quickly ripped part of his shirt off and tried to stop the bleeding.

Stars began to dance in front of his eyes and he knew he was going to black out. _Damn...can't...uh..leave Al _

_alone._ The second before he past out he saw a shadowy blur move in front of Al and then a gun shot.

_Al..._was Edward's last thought before everything went dark

When Ed woke up he immediately looked for Al, but the room was pitch black. He tried desperately to get up,

but was over come by an excruciating pain that devoured his back and neck making him crumple miserably back

onto the floor. Drops of sweat dotted his face from the struggle to get up and moans of pain escaped his throat.

"Don't move I have to give you the anti-virus,"A sweet and caring, but unfamiliar voice said.

"Where is...ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Probably wasn't expecting it to be that painful, huh? Well, the world is full of surprises. Besides without it, you'd

become one of them."

"Where...is Al?" Ed was still exhausted from all of this. "And what do you mean turn into one of _them?_"

"Your brother is fine. And about all of this, I'll explain it when we get to a safer place. Oh, and by the way my

name is Sashami, but you can call me Sashi, because of the current situation.

"Hi, Sashi, my name is Edward Elric."

"I already knew that." She chuckled slightly like everybody knew him. "The famous Full Metal Alchemist. Well, I'm a Spirit Alchemist. Were kind of a secret of the military. Only used for the most dangerous missions, lucky for me huh? Here's another shot that will help you heal, but it's gonna knock you out for awhile, okay?"

**Ed's dream:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ed help us!"

"Uh...huh? That's Sashi's voice," Ed said weakly. "What's wrong?"

Ed turned his head to the right and his eyes widened with fear and confusion. A group of people with bite

marks on there bodies were surrounding her . _There...eating her!_ Ed tried to talk, but all that came out

where whines and moans. _My voice. I can't talk!_

_Please...leave her alone!_ But it was only his mind speaking.

Ed found that he was also paralyzed from the neck down, but gave it all he got when he heard Al screaming.

He tossed he head frantically from side to side and eventually found him suffering the same fate.

_But...that's impossible! Al's not human! What's going on? _Ed was saying this in his mind as tears began to

stream down his face. _No..._Ed whispered in his head. Then he screamed as if they would hear him _You_

_can't have Al! Leave him alone or else...or else...I'LL KILL YOU!_

**End of dream.**

_**Mrs. Edward Elric: I said it would be super long, but this is long for a new writer. I'll get better**_

_**as I go, promise.**_

_**Ed: I liked this chapter Tiffany. **_

_**Me: Thank you, Ed. Please Review.**_


	3. Umbrella Corporation

**_Mrs. Edward Elric: Okay, this chapter is more into talking about Sashami when they reach the Police Station,_**

_**again. **_

_**Ed: So we finally get to learn about all this crazy shit?**_

_**Me: Yes, now just listen to the story.**_

**Chapter three: Umbrella Corporation**

"Edward? Edward wake up!" Edward eyes shot open when he heard Sashi's voice. Ed was covered in a cold sweat.

Suddenly the whole dream came flooding back to him. Without warning he found himself holding Sashi with tears

sliding down his cheeks. As he did this he heard Sashi whispering it will be alright and shhhh it's okay.

Once she got him calmed down she said, "Edward, are you okay? We heard you screaming Al's name. Did you

have a nightmare?" Ed saw concern in her face and eyes.

"Yeah...just..yeah I did." Ed was stiff and tired. Some of his breaths came in gasps as he tried to speak.

"Some people were around Al and you and they were...they were," But before Ed could finish his sentence Sashi

placed her finger to his lips.

"I already know Ed. Your lucky it was just a dream. It's really happened to me. Those...THOSE MONSTERS

KILLED MY FAMILY!" Ed was surprised by Sashi's outburst. She didn't seem like the type to do that. When

he saw tears in her eyes he quickly embraced her and repeated the same actions she had done for him.

"Those _things _killed your family? I don't understand any of this. What are they? They look like people, but yet

there's something in them that's not." All this waiting was making Ed impatience.

Sashi pushed herself away from Ed, caught her breath and said, " Remember when I told you I also work for the

military?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sashi didn't answer his question. She just grabbed Ed's arm and hastily dragged him from the room. She found

Al sitting in a corner and told him to follow them.

"Brother where are we going? It's dangerous outside!" Al was running beside Sashi and Ed. He marveled at

how fast she ran, even faster then brother.

"To the Police Station!" Sashi answered since Ed didn't know where in the hell they were going.

"What in the hell for!" Ed made Sashi release his hand from the vice like grip.

"It's safe there and I can explain all of this to you. So hurry the hell up and when we get outside stay close cause

our precious alchemy won't work!" Ed was going to stop and ask why, but decided against it. Sashi grabbed his

waist when she noticed him falling probably from the pain he was still in. A light pink blush formed on his cheeks

causing Al to make a quiet gasp. _So, Ed can blush around cute, no, beautiful girls._ Al laughed in his mind.

Once they reached the door to the outside Sashi slide to a quick stop. Lucky for Ed she still had a hold of him so he

didn't crash to the floor. Sashi quickly pulled out a hand pistol and handed it to Ed.

"What's...this for?" Ed was still catching his breath.

"To shoot them with, what else? And before we go, remember, try and hit them in the head." Sashi pulled a katana

out of it's sheath. Ed looked at her and then back at the sword.

"Don't see very people with those anymore," Ed spoke with jealousy in his voice.

"My family collects them. Were all from Japan. I got this sword from my great grandpa. It's fifty years of age and

has seen four wars." Sashi had noticed the jealousy and was just gloating. "Now, remember hit them in the head.

Same goes for you Al."

As soon as the door opened Ed's eyes widened. _There's...hundreds of them!_ Luckily for them the Police Station

was only three blocks away. Sashi flew out striking one of them with lighting fast speed. The women took one step

closer and her head slowly slipped off sending blood all over the front of Sashi's shirt.

They took a direct route to the building. Ed got a few shots of his own in. One of their heads exploded splashing

blood and other things all over the side of a building. Al wasn't very fond of killing people so he just stayed close

to Ed ready to strike if attacked.

Sashi jumped over a small boy and stabbed him in the the back of the head. She lead the way in to the Police Station,

letting Ed and Al in first so she could cut a man in half and then step on his head sending an eerie crunching noise

echoing through the building before slamming the door shut, engulfing them in darkness.

Sashi turned around and said, "Your pretty good with that gun. You can have it. Now, is everyone all right?"

"Yeah were both fine. Can you please tell us about what's going on now?" Ed was sick of waiting. She was going

to tell them now or never.

"Right, of course." Sashi rummaged through her courier bag and pulled out a rather small Laptop.

A beam of light shone in the middle of the screen before a picture of a red and white umbrella showed up.

Ed watched as words began to appear on the screen.

Confidential Report

Subject: The event leading to the incident at Raccoon city.

The rest was spoken by a man that Ed couldn't identify, but it sounded familiar.

At the beginning of the twenty-first century, The Umbrella Corporation had

become the largest commercial entity In the United states.

9 out of every 10 home contain it's products

It's Political and Financial Influence is felt everywhere.

In the public, it's the world's leading supplier of:

Computer Technology

Medical Products and

Healthcare.

Unknown even to it's own employees, it's massive profits are generated by:

Military Technology

Genetic Experimentation and

Viral Weaponry

Sashi closed the Laptop and took a deep breath. "It makes me sick every time I listen to it."

Ed was still confused. "But how does that explain those things out there?"

"The military is run by the Umbrella Corporation that made the T-virus. It emits a jolt in the brain and reanimates

dead cells. Basically bringing the dead back to life."

"You mean those people out there are dead. But how did they die?" Al was really freaking out now.

"I work for the Umbrella Corporation so that's how I know about all this. This town was a mere puppet for

Umbrella's games. They killed everyone here so they could effectively test the T-virus. They knew so little

about it that they were willingly to take innocent lives to get what they want. Corporations like Umbrella think

there above the law, but there not. They also took people away so they could use them for their Genetic

Experimentations. They injected the T-virus into living flesh and the results were, unstable. It created a new

creature called the Licker. It's tung is strong enough to ripe a man's torso off. And they would inject large

amounts of the T-virus into people and it did horrible things to them...it's just..." Tears formed at the edges

of Sashi's eyes.

"Why didn't we know anything about this!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. "Shit. We might not get

outta here alive. I've been meaning to ask you Sashi, why won't our alchemy work?" Ed had forgotten about that.

"Because the Umbrella Corporation wanted people to be defenseless when they killed them. They sent out

small drodes that disrupt guns, radios, and alchemy. Knives or swords wouldn't of helped them. Umbrella

is ruthless and gives no mercy to anyone. They slaughtered mothers and children, everyone just to get what they

wanted."

"And you work for them?" Al asked.

"I was forced to by my father. He also worked for Umbrella and practically made the T-virus. Now he's dead

because of he's stupid ways.

A small noise was heard behind them and everybody turned around. Sashi immediately pulled out her katana and

Ed his pistol. They stood in fighting stance for whatever was coming.

**_Mrs: Edward Elric: Man, I don't think I've ever written that much on the computer in my entire life. My hand_**

_**feels like spaghetti( As said by Ed on episode 6) hehe.**_

_**Ed: Yeah, whatever. Please Review.**_

_**Me: Oh, shut up Ed you little peep speak.**_

_**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC LITTLE SHRIMP!**_

_**Me: (puts hand over Ed's mouth) Like he said please review.**_


	4. Zombie Dogs? What else do we need?

**_Mrs: Edward Elric: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter in. Something went wrong on my computer. _**

_**Sorry about this chapter I'm having writers block.**_

_**Ed: You should of just let me do it.**_

_**Me: Oh, shut up and read the story.**_

_**Chapter 4: Zombie dogs? What else do we need?**_

"What is it?" Ed whispered as the foot steps drew ever closer.

"W-well, whatever it is we should be able to out run them right?" Al finally was able to choke something out.

"No. It's something else." Sashi spoke so low that Ed barely heard her words. Before any of them had the

chance to even breath again they heard a snarl.

Just as Sashi was about to confront whatever it was the was coming she was stopped short by what appeared in

the doorway. A dog that looked as if it had been skinned alive came through the door way teeth clenched tight

in a intimidating way.

"Run," was all Sashi managed to say.

"What?" Ed's voice was shaky and sounded a bit concerned.

Sashi gathered all of her strength and yelled, "Run!"

They bolted for the door with the rabid dog close on their heels. Ed starred at the door they were heading for. _Al_

_and him had been in there, but what was in it?_ A gut wrenching feeling was forming down in Ed's stomach.

Something was telling him to turn around, to just confront the dog. But it was to late for second thoughts for

Sashi had already shoved them in the room and shut the door.

Ed turned around and finally knew why it was they shouldn't of gone in. In the room was seven other dogs eating a policeman alive. One of them looked up and flew at Ed, jaws wide open. Sashi flew in front of him and kicked the dog hard in the face, knocking it into the concert wall. This alerted all they other dogs of their presence and they sprang up and bolted at them.

Edward in a panic began to fire while Al protected him. Sashi slit one of their throats, but lost her sword when

one dog clamped it's teeth into her arm making her drop it. Ed fired his last bullet into the dog's head. Luckily

for them it was also the last dog. So they thought. As soon as they began to relax the dog in the main entrance

busted through the glass windows spraying glass on there backs. The dog bit into Sashi's shoulder and Al ran up

and beat the dog off of her.

Sashi fell to the floor bleeding badly. The last thing she remembered was Ed and Al running up to her and carrying

her away and thinking _They still don't know about how the infection spreads. How will they know to give me the _

_Anti-virus? _Then, it was lights out.

_**Mrs. Edward Elric: Man that was short! Like I said I'm having writer's block. You'll just have to wait!**_

**_Ed: You need writing lessons or something._**

**_Me: Shut up! At least I'm not short!_**

**_Ed: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME SHORT!_**

**_Me: It's hard working with an annoying little peep sqeek. (sigh). Please Review._**


	5. The Reason

****

Mrs. Edward Elric: Man! I forgot about this story! Oh well, good thing I just suddenly remembered it cause I lost all my files, but I'll get them back!

_**Ed: Do you know how long you left me in here! Damn!**_

_**Me: Sorry...I'm ashamed(not really). Well here's the story!**_

**Chapter 5: The Reason**

**She felt the sting ofdeath gripping her by the throat and dragging her deeper and deeper into the blackness. ****But then a **

**white light glittered in front of her eyes.**

_ Am I dead?_** This question whispered through her thoughts. Just as she was about to expect her fate she heard a voice **

**calling her name repeatedly. **

_ Who was it? Someone she knew...someone she cared for now. **It...was Ed! She tried desperately to open her eyes, but **_**they**

**felt like lead and she just couldn't. It seemed that she would never wake from this cold sleep that clutched her and refused **

**to let her return to her world**.

** But...his voice...gave her strength...it lit a fire inside her that refused to ever burn out and it melted into her giving her the **

**will to live. She felt her eyes loosen and she squeezed them tightly together before slowly letting them flutter open. **

**Everything was a blur, but slowly the room came into focus. Her dark emerald-green eyes met the dull tired golden orbs of **

**Ed. All the life appeared to be drained from them and they didn't sparkle like fire. They were scared of what they saw and **

**wanted relief.**

** She moved her mouth to comfort him, but couldn't form words. She let her eyes droop, but didn't dare close them, afraid **

**that maybe they would never again open. **

** Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ed stir and them hold up a vile** **with a shiny green liquid in it up to her face.**

**She strained her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. Immediately she knew what is was. The anti-virus. **

**Horrible memories flooded her mind and her head spun. She felt sick and got a throbbing headache. **

**Lost in her thoughts, she was startled, but relieved when Ed spoke. "I remembered...I remember you giving this to me. You **

**told me it would keep me from turning into one of them. I didn't understand it then, but now I do." **

**He took off his crimson jacket and gently laid it over her exposed back. The soft material was covered in the sweet smell of **

**Ed and smell breathed in deep through her noise as to take in his scent and never forget it. **

**A cracked window had let the cold of night into their sanctuary of peace. Now, the only good it did was supply them with just **

**enough light from the faint dull glow of the moon to see. **

_Must be a full moon. Had she really been out that long?_

** Ed stood and grabbed her courier bag from the damp ground. It was soaked in blood. _Her _blood. He rustled through it and **

**pulled out a small worm picture album. He slowly strode back over and knelt beside her. He opened the album and glanced **

**at a young girl and man.**

** The girl had on a white lacy dress and shined black dancing shoes. Her neck length hair matched the black of her shoes **

**perfectly. Black locks danced around her small face bringing out the glow of her pale skin and making her bright youthful **

**blue eyes glow. The man next to her wore a brown leather jacket and had a tight black shirt underneath. His dirty blonde **

**hair looked strange with his clear blue eyes. He appeared to be a very intelligent man, and know how to used it too.**

**Ed stared at it awhile before letting it land on the floor beside her. "Who are these people?" He expected her to be upset **

**with him for going through her belongings, but she just looked away and took a long shaky breath.**

"**My little sister Ashlin Uzuki...and my step dad Leon Kennedy. They're the real reason I volunteered for this job. **

**Yesterday was Leon's first day on the R.P.D force, but he somehow got mixed up in all this. Ashlin, my sister, is at her **

**elementary school...I found them with the tracker on my laptop."**

** Ed's blank face forced her to look away. Now, only silence and darkness enveloped the room for the wind had shut the **

**curtains to the window...and there was silence now...only silence, and it scared her. **

"**Ed...will you help me? I can't do this alone...I...I need you." That's the only thing she could say now. Anything else would **

**just sound stupid and more like begging them asking. Besides she did need him...more then he knew.**

** He stared at her for awhile, perhaps making up his mind, but the silence and darkness of the room was driving her into **

**madness, and now she just wished for the sun to peek the clouds and shed light into the shadows. **

**After what seemed like hours he spoke. "Sure I'll help. Got nothing better to do."**

**Not the most mature answer, but at least he would stay with her. "Fine it's settled then. We leave tomorrow. We must stop**

**and get provisions first. Who knows how long this will take. Let's get Leon first he's bound to have some weapons and **

**ammunition on him you can borrow for that gun of yours Ed."**

** His only answer was a nod and he got up and left her in the silent room. But this time it didn't bother her...it was almost **

**calming. She laid her down and thought of what she was going to do...what they were going to do. **_This...this is my reason...I'll _

_do anything to find you Ashlin and Leon...and get you out of here alive Ed._

_**

* * *

Mrs. Edward Elric: Like I said I lost all my files so I don't really remember what the other chaps were about. I just wrote from what I remembered.**_

_**Ed: Eh' it's okay...I guess**_

_**Me: Well, I'll get writing on the next one very soon!**_

_**Me and Ed: Review Please!**_


	6. Leon's Side

**_Mrs. Edward Elric: I wanted to add a twist and listen to the story of other character's and there feelings._**

_**Ed: Well, if it doesn't have me in it then it's not worth reading.**_

_**Me: Well your not worth my time. Anyways here's the story!**_

_**Chapter 6: Leon's Side

* * *

**_

**He gripped the small handgun like his life depended on it. Actually, his life did depend on it. Moving swiftly, he **

**ran through the house that he had last seen his daughter. Seeing no sign of her he feared the worst.**

** Feeling tears in his eyes, he shook them away and slowly opened the wooden door that lead into his **

**daughter's room. He stared into the black room, and tried the light switch, but to know avail.**

"**Damn...the lights must be shot." Flipping on the light attached firmly to his belt, he searched through the **

**room hastily. Only finding things that were already so familiar to him he began the long walk out of the house. **

**Down the stairs that creaked under his weight, and through the kitchen he felt a sickening feeling, but it didn't**

**quite take effect until he reached the lawn. He fell over and was quickly devoured by tears. They fell to the **

**ground and soaked into the earth just as his hope did. **

** He was putting himself in grave danger, but he didn't care. Everything that he lived for had been snatched **

**away from him in a single day. Desperately, he tried to think positive, that maybe she was at her school. **

_No you fool...she would've been killed, and our house is so faraway she never would of made it if she had tried to _

_walk here._

** He squeezed his eyes tightly together as tears fell freely from them. Thinking absent-mindedly he raised the **

**gun to his head and placed his index finger gently on the trigger.**

**_

* * *

Mrs. Edward Elric: Holy! I didn't think it would be that short! Oh well, it needs to be in there!_**

_**Ed: sigh...I've run out of insults...**_

_**Me: Thank God! Well anyway Please Review!**_


End file.
